Warriors' Pride
by YamiGaia
Summary: Jak to naprawdę było z Rycerzami Atlantydy...? Platoshipping - Critias x Timaeus


Nieustająca, zmienna w swej melodii piosenka szeptana przez szare strugi deszczu, delikatnie pieściła uszy, hipnotyzowała swym nieziemskim dźwiękiem

Nieustająca, zmienna w swej melodii piosenka szeptana przez szare strugi deszczu, delikatnie pieściła uszy, hipnotyzowała swym nieziemskim dźwiękiem. Drobna, blada dłoń powoli dotknęła chłodnej, złudnie przezroczystej szyby, odbijającej czyjąś twarz.

Granatowe niebo rozświetliła błyskawica o odcieniu głębokiego karmazynu.

-Critias, z prawej! – głos pełen naturalnej charyzmy i siły gwałtownie przeciął powietrze, docierając do uszu dwojga rycerzy walczących na środku wyłożonego kostką dziedzińca. Jak zawsze w odpowiedniej chwili. Żałośnie zgrzytnęły uderzające o siebie ostrza, sypiąc iskry. Wojownicy odskoczyli w tył. Wyższy z nich zakręcił się w biodrach, tnąc z głębokiego zamachu i znacząc pierś przeciwnika długą, płytką linią zanim cios zdążył zostać sparowany.

-Stop, czas minął! – krzyknęła blondwłosa dziewoja stojąca pośród grupy dziwnych stworzeń przypatrujących się starciu. Mimo to srebrny blask kling i równomierne, metaliczne dźwięki nie ustawały, mieszały się z przyspieszonymi oddechami.

-Jak zawsze uparci… - mruknął niewysoki chłopak oparty o kolumnę, sięgając po leżący na ziemi miecz. Jednym, kocim susem dopadł dwójki, wybijając ich z rytmu krótkim młyńcem, od którego aż świsnęło i zwinną paradą, która zatrzymała wzniesioną do cięcia broń.

-Critias, Helmos – zaczął – Nie słyszeliście, że już koniec? – każdemu z osobna rzucił chłodne spojrzenie stalowoszarych oczu. Kasztanowowłosy wierzchem dłoni otarł pot ze skroni, po czym syknął ze złością:

-Znowu się wtrącasz.

-Traktujesz wszystko zbyt serio. Nie powinniście się nawzajem ranić.

Jak co dzień krótka wymiana zdań i uwag na temat poglądów zamieniła się w gorącą kłótnię.

-Jesteś przewrażliwionym durniem!

-A ty ciągle usiłujesz się na kimś wyżyć, udowodnić kto tu rządzi, ne? Żałosna imitacja rycerza.

I tym razem skończyło się walką – zawsze tak było. Obaj każde nawet pojedyncze starcia traktowali poważnie, obierali sobie za punkt honoru, by obalić drugiego, ale nigdy nie przelali krwi. Nie było w nich nienawiści, jak czasem mogłoby się wydawać niewprawnemu oku – zastępowała ją czysta rywalizacja, chęć dowiedzenia własnej wartości, czasem drobne przekomarzanki. Przyciągali się jak dwa magnesy, momentami powietrze zdawało się aż trzeszczeć od skrzących się między nimi iskier. Toczyli swoją własną grę bez jasno określonych zasad i żaden nie chciał zrezygnować z możliwości zasmakowania wygranej. Byli urodzonymi zwycięzcami – słowu „porażka" nie pozwalali zaistnieć w swoich słownikach.

-Timaeus? – głęboki, władczy głos przerwał potok myśli i obrazów, które przetaczały się przez skołataną głowę wojownika. Szarooki spojrzał przez ramię na stojącego na progu chłopaka.

-Boli? – spytał szatyn całkowicie neutralnym tonem, popychając drzwi, które zamknęły się z cichym kliknięciem. Rycerz z powrotem odwrócił wzrok ku oknu, leniwie obserwując strugi deszczu padające z nieba.

-Nie.

_-Uważaj! – ostrzeżenie krzyknięte przez Black Magician Girl zostało rzucone moment za późno. Timaeus zgiął się wpół pod wpływem wściekłego uderzenia głownią miecza tuż pod żebra. Kiedy Critias cofnął rękę z bronią, niepodtrzymywany przez nikogo upadł na kolana, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Kiedy udało mu się odkaszlnąć, wypluł krew na kostkę dziedzińca._

-Nie. Już nie boli – powtórzył, pozwalając wzrokowi swobodnie ślizgać się wzdłuż cieniutkich strużek wody spływających na zewnętrznej stronie szyby. Nie słyszał, by nieoczekiwany gość ruszał się z miejsca, więc tym bardziej o mało nie dostał zawału serca, kiedy usłyszał ciche słowa wyszeptane wprost do ucha:

-Nie kłam.

Obrócił lekko głowę, patrząc wprost w ciemnogranatowe, momentami wydawałoby się, że obsydianowe oczy. Przez krótką chwilę panowała gęsta, grobowa cisza, przerywana tylko równymi oddechami wydobywającymi się z piersi wojowników. W końcu przerwało ją pytanie niższego z nich:

-Wolałbyś żebym powiedział co innego?

-Nie – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź, a chłopak podniósł rękę, chcąc odsunąć pasemko blond włosów, które opadało na twarz rozmówcy w ten denerwujący sposób, nie pozwalający zobaczyć jego oczu, kiedy odpowiednio odwracał głowę.

Timaeus złapał go za dłoń, nie dając się dotknąć.

-Więc w czym rzecz? – rzucił, obserwując rycerza spojrzeniem mądrych, szarych oczu.

To co nastąpiło moment później zdało się zatrzymać czas, zamrozić ich w jednej sekundzie. Kasztanowowłosy wymamrotał tylko:

-Nieważne – po czym zgrabnym chwytem obrócił niższego wojownika w swoją stronę, zbliżył twarz do jego i…

-Nie możesz zawsze być górą – mruknął, delikatnie muskając wargi chłopaka swoimi. Zszokowany obrotem sprawy Timaeus nie odezwał się ani słowem nawet wtedy, gdy Critias podsunął górną część jego odzieży na tyle wysoko, by móc zobaczyć wyraźnego, fioletowego siniaka wielkości zaciśniętej pięści – pamiątkę po niedawnej kłótni. Powoli przyklęknął na jedno kolano, delikatnie przesuwając palec wzdłuż znamienia – nie mógł nie usłyszeć syku, który wydobył się spomiędzy zaciśniętych ust szarookiego, kiedy dotknął bolesnego piętna. Szatyn przez dłuższą chwilę tylko przypatrywał się naruszonemu miejscu, po czym lekko ucałował ślad, wstając i z cichym – Przepraszam – wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając wojownika z zagwozdką o irracjonalnym, niemożliwym do odgadnięcia rozwiązaniu.

Który z Trzech Rycerzy mógł przewidzieć, że względna sielanka zmieni się w drogi spływające krwią, wycie rannych i krzyczane pełnym nienawiści głosem klątwy szybko wypełniające atlantydzką ziemię…? Kiedy Chris i Ironheart przybyli prosić… nie – błagać o pomoc, zgodzili się natychmiast, bez mrugnięcia okiem. Z Dartzem i jego potworną armią stoczyli kilkanaście bitew, żadna nie wskazująca zdecydowanego zwycięzcy. Ten sam cykl prawdopodobnie powtarzałby się może i w nieskończoność, ale… najwidoczniej przeznaczenie miało inne plany.

Przyszedł niespodziewanie – spadł jak grom z jasnego nieba, niczym sęp od dawna czekający na śmierć wybranej przez siebie ofiary. Atak. Zamęt, krzyki i panika.

-Critias wstawaj! – krzyk gwałtownie wyrwał szatyna ze snu. Usiadł na łóżku napięty jak struna, wpatrując się ze zdumieniem na stojącego w wejściu do jego komnaty w pełni ubranego szarookiego z mieczem w dłoni.

-Co do…

Dalsze słowa zagłuszył potężny huk i rumor walących się kondygnacji. Budowla zatrzęsła się niczym człowiek podczas ataku febry.

-Cholera… - rycerz zerwał się z posłania, w pośpiechu naciągając spodnie i chwytając własną broń. Akurat – co za wyczucie czasu – w momencie, kiedy z korytarza dobiegło go gardłowe pocharkiwanie, a w ślad za nim podążyły szybkie świśnięcia miecza, głuchy mlask ciała upadającego na posadzkę i poirytowany wrzask:

-RUSZ TEN TYŁEK!

Nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać – chłopak wypadł z pomieszczenia jak rażony gromem, kilkoma wprawnymi uderzeniami rozbijając krąg, który utworzył się dookoła samotnego wojownika. Jak na komendę obaj przylgnęli do siebie plecami, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na głowniach oręża, uniemożliwiając bestiom Orichalcosa zajście się od tyłu.

-Co teraz? – spytał ciemnooki, obserwując powoli zbliżające się monstra. Będąc odwróconym do tyłu nie mógł zauważyć, że Timaeus przygryzł wargę ze zdenerwowaniem.

-Black magic exploding wave! – nagle huknęło tak potężnie, że z sufitu białymi obłokami posypał się tynk, na moment zasłaniając rycerzy - kiedy opadł na posadzkę po większości stworów pozostała dymiąca kupka butelkowozielonego popiołu.

-Idźcie. Zajmiemy się tym. – rzucił damski głos. Jego właścicielka, Black Magician Girl stała zaledwie parę kroków dalej wraz z Helmosem i paroma pomniejszymi Duel Monsters, rzucając dwójce przyjazny uśmiech.

-On tu jest? – blondyn opuścił miecz, dając mięśniom chwilę wytchnienia. Czarodziejka powoli kiwnęła głową.

-Na dole. Tuż obok dziedzińca.

-Dartz!

Wysoki mężczyzna o długich włosach odcieniu turkusu powoli się odwrócił, rzucając wojownikom pogardliwe spojrzenie zimnych, dwukolorowych oczu. Końcem miecza nakreślił w powietrzu kilka maleńkich kółek widocznych jako lśniące srebrnawe smugi.

-Chcecie walczyć głupcy? – powiedział spokojnym, stonowanym głosem – W żaden sposób nie zmienicie kierunku, w którym zmierza ten świat – stawiając nie za długie, niezbyt nerwowe kroki zaczął iść półkolem, zwodząc ich – Czy teraz czy za tysiące lat to co znacie i kochacie, zginie. Rozsypie się w drobny mak jak potłuczone szkło, ale wy ze swoją dziecięcą naiwnością nie zdołacie ułożyć z tych fragmentów Nowego Świata.

-A ty to zrobisz? – spytał cicho Timaeus, wchodząc do kreślonego ruchami króla okręgu. Odpowiedział mu tylko leciutki uśmiech mogący oznaczać wszystko.

Niebo ryknęło niezdrową czernią wichru. Spomiędzy kłębiastych obłoków wystrzeliły złoto-karmazynowe błyskawice, jak oszczepy uderzające z impetem w spękaną, jęczącą z bólu ziemię.

Skoczyli ku sobie jednocześnie, niczym dwa drapieżniki gotowe zatopić kły w swojej ofierze. Zwarli się w dzikim tańcu pchnięć, świstów i zgrzytu stali. Gęsty, rzęsisty deszcz, który zaczął padać zaledwie chwilę temu, przemaczał ich ubrania atakując ciała malutkimi igiełkami zimna. Critias w napięciu obserwujący walkę nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego drżenia zawsze, kiedy król Atlantydy wymierzał cios w stronę szarookiego. Wiedział, że Timaeus posługuje się mieczem jak mało kto, ale… Odetchnął głęboko, gdy kolejne uderzenie zakończyło się fiaskiem, zostawiając rycerza bez szwanku. Odwrócił głowę, słysząc pospieszne kroki, zbliżające się w jego stronę. Zacisnął dłonie na głowni oręża gotów do ewentualnego ataku – na szczęście była to tylko Black Magician Girl oraz parę innych stworów. Czarodziejka już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zatrzymała się wpół kroku, śmiertelnie blada.

-Co się…

Przerwał mu rozpaczliwy krzyk.

Timaeus cofnął się parę kroków, nie wypuszczając z rąk broni. Wystarczył jeden fałszywy ruch – Dartz z zimnym okrucieństwem skorzystał z okazji, tnąc końcem miecza prosto w prawą część jego twarzy. Broń rozcięła jego skórę tuż na brwią, zjeżdżając w dół do połowy policzka.

-To koniec? – spytał błękitnowłosy, nie spuszczając wzroku z wojownika, gotów do dalszej walki. Szarooki nie ustąpił mu pola. Z jednej strony była to obrona honoru, z drugiej… wielki błąd. Kiedy na powrót złączył się z królem w zabójczym tańcu, krew szybko zaczęła zalewać mu oczy, ciało straciło na swojej zwinności i szybkości. Po krótkiej chwili do pierwszego pięknego, czystego cięcia dołączyło niezbyt głębokie na biodrze i nierówna szrama poniżej obojczyka. Przy następnym mocnym, wściekłym cięciu broń wysunęła się ze słabnących rąk blondyna, z głośnym „KLANG" uderzając w kostkę dziedzińca. Rycerz upadł na kolana, z końcem miecza przeciwnika przystawionym prosto do gardła. Wiedział, że to koniec. Czuł to całym sobą, każdą rozpaloną z bólu komórką. Nagle ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że Dartz chowa oręż do pochwy przytroczonej pasem w talii.

-Jeszcze nie tym razem – powiedział, cofając się parę kroków.

Murami targnął potężny podmuch wiatru, mieszający się z rykiem wielkiej bestii, na grzbiet której wskoczył atlantydzki władca, kiedy wielką rozmazaną smugą przeleciała po dziedzińcu, by wznieść się do góry i zniknąć pomiędzy ciemnymi chmurami.

Timaeus trwał na klęczkach niczym marmurowy posąg, nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w jeden punkt w przestrzeni. Z dziwnego ni to zamyślenia ni to letargu wyrwał go nagły uścisk pary ciepłych, silnych ramion, oplecionych dookoła jego ciała.

-Critias? – wymamrotał słabo, wpatrując się w ciemnoniebieskie oczy, które niczym za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki odsłoniły przed nim całą swoją cudowną aletheię, wręcz płonęły od dawna skrywanym ogniem. Kasztanowowłosy poruszał ustami, mówił do niego, ale chłopak dziwnym sposobem nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów – nie musiał. Zanim zemdlał w bezpiecznym objęciu, zdążył powiedzieć:

-Też cię kocham.


End file.
